Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1
Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1 is the fiftieth episode of Ben 10. Plot The Tennysons pick up the grandson of another Plumber named Cooper, who's hitching a ride home with them from summer camp. Meanwhile, a Plumber base at Fort Knox is robbed by the Circus Freaks and Sublimino. By the time the Tennysons find out, they're too late to help, and they discover that the Quadrio ignored the gold in the vault and tore into a underground base, which Max explains as a Plumbers base. Max explains that there is a Plumber base built into every major military base in the USA. They soon learn of a second robbery at the Seattle Space Needle, another secret Plumber Base. Sadly, they can't get there in time. However, Cooper reveals that by using his extremely proficient technological abilities, he super charged the Rust Bucket's engines, which will allow them to make it in time. Midway to the base, Cooper realizes that he didn't make super charged brakes to go with the engine and now they're going to run into Seattle at 500 MPH. At this point, Ben as Diamondhead climbs onto the outside of the Rustbucket, creates an anchor and attaches it to the Rust Bucket, forcefully slowing it down. At this point, the Tennysons discover that this robbery is run by Rojo (having gained a new cybernetic suit), Dr. Animo (who's using a giant mutant bat), Clancy (mutated into a humanoid insect which resembles Stinkfly) and Charmcaster. Grandpa Max discovers that they're searching for the keys to the "Sub Energy", an extremely potent, but unstable, sub-atomic power source (the equivalent to the power of 10 suns being concentrated into the size of a golf ball) given to the Plumbers by an alien race. They lose the second key to the villains, and attempt to intercept them en route to the Mount Rushmore base, where the sub energy is stored. However, they find that the Forever King, joined by a subordinate (a bionic limbed Forever Knight Ninja) and the villains that raided the earlier bases, has beaten them to the base but has yet to gain access. The Forever King dubs his team the Negative 10 and sets them upon the Tennysons. Major Events *Ben and gang meet Cooper. *The Negative 10 make their first mission and attack Ben and the gang. Debuts *Cooper Daniels Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *DJ *Cooper Daniels (first appearance) Villains *The Negative 10 **The Forever Knights ***Driscoll ***Forever Ninja **Dr. Animo ***Dr. Animo's Mutants ****Mutant Bat (first appearance) **Charmcaster ***Charmacaster's Stone Creatures **Clancy **Rojo **Sublimino **The Circus Freaks ***Thumbskull ***Acid Breath ***Frightwig Aliens Used *Stinkfly *XLR8 *Diamondhead Spells Used *Galeas Zipuctus *Vortress Nebulae Quotes Errors Sleeve colour.png|Charmcaster's sleeve's original colour Sleeve error.png|Charmcaster's sleeve is miscoloured Pony.png|Charmcaster's ponytail before she moves her head Pony error.png|Only the upper portion of Charmcaster's ponytail moves Transforming.png|Ben transforming into Diamondhead Disappears.png|Ben disappears to the top of the RV *If you look closely, when Charmcaster and Gwen are about to face off, the end of Charmcaster's sleeve is purple like normal, but when she waves goodbye before being picked up by Dr. Animo, the end of the sleeve turns pink like the rest of it. *When Charmcaster taunts Gwen about not having "taken off the training wheels", she moves her head upward. Note that the lower part of her ponytail falling over her backside does not move as the upper part does, but remains fixed in place. *Grandpa Max says Cooper installed an autopilot feature on the rust bucket, but there is one used in the episode ''Ultimate Weapon. Naming and Translations Trivia *The Tennysons' (plus Cooper) forty-fifth stop is Fort Knox, Washington and Mount Rushmore. *This episode is the 2 year celebration of Ben 10. *In this episode the Forever King tells Acid Breath that he "Finds his lack of faith disturbing," a quote said by Darth Vader in Star Wars. See Also */Gallery/ */Transcript/ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season Four Episodes Category:Two Part Episode